Pokemon Uh Oh
by Jimmy the fish of planet Earth
Summary: All I wanted was a Pepsi and a pokemon. It wasn't until I got on L.S.D. that the real adventure began.


Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit work written for entertainment. The pokemon and Pokemon World are properties of Game Freak and the Pokemon Company.

For the record: I do not condone playing Pokemon Go while driving, stay safe, play as a passenger.

* * *

The moon lingered high in the sky. The indigo hues gave the lights of the city a peculiar sparkle. If you paid attention long enough to see it, you would notice the distant suns of other worlds.

Of course, I paid little to no attention to those kinds of details. Those are the words of poets and writers, and I am none of those things. It was three in the morning, I had my heart set on purchasing a Pepsi.

The light ahead of me lite up green, my foot slammed onto the gas. I crossed the vacant streets of Michigan Avenu and proceed down Congress Parkway.

This is Chicago, the windy city. I always wondered if that was some kind of a fart joke.

The garnet and glass buildings might look welcoming, but this city is filled with crime. Gangs, thugs, and then there were people like me. I wasn't any of those things, I was an insomniac.

The familiar green light caught my attention. The number seven stuck out like an over-decorated skyscraper on Christmas morning. Oh thank heaven, I finally reached Seven-Eleven.

I parked my sedan on the street. I slammed the door as I stepped inside. The man behind the counter looked over. With my black hoodie and skinny jeans, I had to admit that I kinda looked like a robber.

I threw my hood back and revealed myself as made my way to the cooler. I guess my spiked brown hair and sparkly blue eyes couldn't keep his attention.

He looked back down at his paper faster then I could have gotten a look at the guy. Disappointed I made my way to the cooler. That's when my eyes locked onto a gleaming blue bottle. My smile widened as I read the label, Pepsi.

I snatched the bottle and made my way to the counter, to my own dismay the clerk was distracted. I could only wonder how boring that guys night must have been. Casually without much thought, I reached into my pocket and fished out a bunch of change.

His head turned as he leered over to me, then said, "Is that your car?"

I looked outside, a tow truck had pulled up in front of my car. Like a mad man, I tossed the change onto the counter, before I snatched my drink.

With great haste and speed, I ran over to the driver's side and shouted, "Hey!"

The tow truck driver glared at me and spit on the ground as a response. I opened the door and got inside. As I leaned back in the seat I let out a sigh of relief.

I twisted the cap of my prize. Its contents fizzed briefly before they slowly settled. I took a sip of that rich drink its nutmeg essence was delightful.

I looked around the street, it was empty and I was bored. I couldn't put my finger on what to do next. Then it hit me, I had downloaded a game called Pokemon Go.

As I recalled the first couple of minutes of my journey, I remember what I had read. Professor Willow, he had asked me to go on a quest to complete the Pokedex. Who was I to deny the man, he had given me a pokemon for the start of my journey. He had even given me a choice, so I went with the dragon thing. Charmander I think it was.

All of my friends played the game. I never understood the point of mindlessly wandering the streets. So I decided to see what the hype was all about.

I clicked on the app and growled in frustration. I needed to update the damn thing. Eighteen hundred and ninety-eight gigabytes. Apparently, I had missed a lot of updates. I chucked the phone one the seat and waited.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, I was finally able to load up the game. Niantic had updated it so much, it nearly resembled a G.P.S.

The map was large, filled with crossing streets and blue pylons. The pylon next to me had become a blue pokeball. I clicked on it, Starbucks. I gave the stop a quick spin. Pokeballs filled my screen, it was fun to pop the bubbles they came in as I collected them.

As I looked at the screen my disappointment grew, there were no pokemon to be found. I set the phone on the passenger's seat. I looked ahead, the lake glimmered in the moonlight. Since it was late, I decided to go to the beach.

I had to hit every light from here to Lake Shore Drive. The drive was known for its spectacular views and beloved local name, L.S.D.

" I would never drive on L.S.D," I muttered as I turned left.

It was right after the turn that my phone buzzed. When I picked it up my smile widened. A pikachu had spawned at the corner. Like a fly entering the open jaws of a Venus Flytrap, I clicked on the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu," the pokemon said.

I glanced ahead, the road was clear. I looked down and tossed a ball. I missed the damn thing. Frustrated I tossed the ball again. The ball shook and rocked back and forth it was almost soothing to watch.

That was until my car started to rumble. That was when I looked up I realized, like George, that I should have watched out for that tree.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Authors Notes: I know its short, to be honest, this is kinda gonna be a short thing I have a few Ideas. Let me know what ya think and I'll see ya in the next chapter.


End file.
